1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical device, a projector, and a method of manufacturing the optical device.
2. Related Art
In related art, a projector including a plurality of light modulators that modulate a plurality of color lights with respect to each color light, a light combining optical unit that combines the color lights modulated in the respective light modulators, and a projection lens that projects light combined in the light combining optical unit has been known. Further, a structure for supporting the light modulators has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2009-210779)).
The projector described in Patent Document 1 includes an optical device main body, and the optical device main body has light modulators, an exiting side polarizer, a plate-like member, a cross dichroic prism (light combining optical unit), a first supporting member, a second supporting member, etc.
The first supporting member is a metal member and the light modulators are fixed to the first supporting member using an adhesive, screws, or the like. Further, insertion holes having nearly rectangular shapes are formed in four corners of the first supporting member. The second supporting member is formed using a metal member and projects from a part formed in a rectangular frame shape, and has pins to be inserted into the insertion holes of the first supporting member provided thereon.
Furthermore, the first supporting member is fixed to the second supporting member by application of an adhesive or the like between the insertion holes and the pins, and the second supporting member is fixed to the cross dichroic prism via the plate-like member using an adhesive or the like.
Patent Document 1 does not describe a method of adjusting the locations of the light modulators, however, it is considered that the light modulator and the first supporting member are grasped by a jig and their locations are adjusted because a shape engaged or grasped by an adjustment jig is not formed in the second supporting member. Then, it is considered that, after the adjustment, the adhesives applied between the first supporting member and the second supporting member and between the second supporting member and the plate-like member are cured, and thereby, the locations of the light modulators are determined.
However, in the method, after the adhesives are cured, when the grasping of the light modulators and the first supporting member by the jig is released, the locations of the light modulators can be shifted in response to the release of the pressing force from the jig, i.e., pixels can be shifted. Particularly, in light modulators having high-definition pixels, even when the location shift is slight, the projected image is deteriorated.